Resolve
by TheFlowerOfRomance
Summary: Dumbledore resorts to last measures and brings in a detective to find out who has been opening the Chamber of Secrets. What happens when the great Sherlock Holmes asks for Hermione's help? Two brilliant minds, one horrible mystery, and love they didn't realize they could feel.
1. Chapter 1

_8:00am, Hogwarts_

Rolling over with a groan, Hermione narrowed her eyes at the excited whisperings of her friends. She blinked a few times, then swung her legs over the side of the bed, awake with startling clarity. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and reached for a hair tie. after pulling her hair up, she changed into her robes quickly.

"What's going on?" She asked her friends. Lavender answered her.

"Dumbledore decided to bring a Muggle into the castle!" She said.

"What? What's his name!" Hermione asked.

Ginny rushed in. "I just found out who!" She crowed in triumph to the room. They waited in suspenseful silence.

"Sherlock Holmes!"

* * *

 _Dawn, 221B Baker Street_

"Sherlock!" John called, ignoring the dagger-filled glare he recieved as the man in question opened his door at the end of the hall. A barn owl was perched on Sherlock's chair, a letter clutched in it's beak. Sherlock appeared un-phased, and simply walked forward to take the letter.

 _To Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Mr. John Watson_

 _221B Baker Street, London,_

 _Mrs. Hudson's flat on the second floor_

Raising an eyebrow at the addressing, he broke the wax seal, noting the crest.

 _"Dear Mr. Holmes, and Mr. Watson,_

 _We extend a request for you to accompany one Minerva McGonagall. All will be explained when you arrive._

 _A Client"_

He read aloud. Watson took the letter, his brow crinkling. "Should we take it?" He asked. "We don't even know what's going on."

A knock on the door stopped them. Mrs. Hudson came in, followed by a stern-looking older woman, whose hair was up in a tight bun.

"She says she needs to speak to you Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson said worriedly. "What trouble have you gotten yourself into now?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." He responded, looking at McGonagall.

Her clothes were impeccable, as if she'd just gotten them from the store, and higher end, office clothes. Inside job then, a glance at her hands showed she had worked with them before, and used them often enough to keep their callouses. Her nails were longer, so she probably didn't type; more chance of hitting keys she hadn't intended. Her tightly done hair suggested she was in a position of authority, probably a teacher from the way she held herself and the look she gave him. No bag, and no pockets. She was unarmed. Not too much of a threat then.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall. You are to come with me." She told them briskly.

* * *

Hermione reeled in shock. "Sherlock Holmes?" She repeated. She had always admired the detective, for his mind and his methods. She also had privately thought he was extraordinarily cute, especially with that ridiculous hat. A grin spread across her face. "I'm not sure if Hogwarts is ready for the east wind that is Sherlock Holmes." She laughed, her eyes sparkling. She ran downstairs into the common room, flying to Dean, another Muggle-born.

"Have you heard?" She asked excitedly, gripping his arm.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at her wide-eyed.

"Sherlock Holmes is coming to Hogwarts!" She shouted, causing half the room to look at them.

Dean gaped at her. "He's what? But why!"

"Apparently they can't figure out the whole Heir of Slytherin thing! Of course," She sniffed in disdain. "We have over one hundred Ravenclaws in this castle, I don't see how they can't solve it."

"Does it matter?" He asked. "Sherlock Holmes, _the Sherlock Holmes_ is coming to Hogwarts! We might get to meet him!"

Hermione thought she might faint in joy, but curiosity got the better of her.

"I wonder how he's going to solve this. He doesn't have his homeless network, or Mycroft to give him state secrets, he's never encountered magic before..." She said, her brow crinkling. "All he has is John."

"Well, I daresay that will be more than enough help." A voice said from behind her. Spinning, she turned to see a tall, long-legged man in a suit, with a scarf and trench coat. His curly, unruly, black hair fell easily over his forehead, and stood in contrast to his milky skin. His pale green eyes seemed to pierce her very soul, and she couldn't help the grin that spread over her face. Sherlock Holmes in the flesh was standing before her.

* * *

Sherlock had agreed to go with her readily, while John put up his usual, "It's not safe!" protest. With a sigh, however, he grabbed his coat and followed Sherlock down the stairs, complaining the whole way. When they were on the street, he gave Sherlock a look, then addressed McGonagall.

"Excuse me, but where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see." Came her response. She drew them into an alley, then stuck her right hand out, holding some sort of stick in it.

Sherlock was watching her, as if she was an exotic creature in a zoo. However, neither him nor John could hid their shock when a huge, purple, triple-decker bus appeared suddenly in front of them. The conductor stared at them in shock.

"Professor McGonagall, why've you got Muggle along with you?" Stan asked, his Cockney accent thick.

She didn't answer, but paid him and ushered them onto the bus. They took their seats, and John gave Sherlock a 'please explain this' look. Sherlock gave him a return 'I don't know how' look. With those glances exchanged, they looked out the window. Sherlock turned an interesting shade of green, and focused instead on his lap. Upon the rather jarring stop, a somewhat unsteady McGonagall herded them out, and they were in front of a castle. The bus disappeared, whooshing off to... somewhere.

With a smile, she waved the stick down her body, and her clothes shimmered a moment before turning into long, tartan robes. John looked at Sherlock, giving him the 'Are you bloody seeing this look?'

"I daresay, Watson, we'll most likely see things that will astound more than any case before." He said, with a small quirk of his lips.

"Wonderful." He said, following McGonagall as she strode through the gates, and up to the castle.

"Will you tell us where we are?" Sherlock inquired.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She said, briskly. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress." She said, turning to hold her hand out. They shook it, then John asked.

"What do you teach, Professor?"

"Transfiguration." She smiled. "Now, come along."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I should explain a couple of things before we go any farther. First, Ron, Harry, and Hermione are in their seventh year. Only, not. Let's say they came to Hogwarts five years early, putting them in their final year when Chamber of Secrets takes place. So, that being said, it's just a time difference. Moving on, the second thing I should explain is that Harry and Ron have a little resentment towards Hermione. She has stopped helping them with their homework, and is refusing any of their bribes. Which is what she should've done all along, right? Right. Well, they don't like that. Let's get started with chapter two! The game is afoot, my dear readers!**

 **Chapter 2**

They went with her, trusting that they would at least be equally shocked by whatever they saw. Well, they had hoped anyway. The candles handing suspended in midair, the moving staircases, the owls, the moving paintings and the ceiling of the dining hall! It was transparent! John focused on following McGonagall, though it didn't escape his notice that Sherlock was looking around too. She led them up many staircases, till they reached a portrait of a Fat Lady, and McGonagall spoke the password. "Bravery." She turned to John and Sherlock. "This is the password you use to get in if you are a guest, or during the summer holiday. Now, on we go." She said, climbing through the hole. John and Sherlock stood there, surrounded by people. The room was a common area, and it was decorated in red and gold.

"...I don't see how they couldn't have solved it." A bushy haired girl sniffed.

A tall, dark skinned boy answered her, obviously excited about something.

"Does it matter?" He asked. "Sherlock Holmes, _the Sherlock Holmes_ is coming to Hogwarts! We might get to meet him!" The girl looked like she might pass out. John and Sherlock exchanged glances. Apparently they had been expected.

"I wonder how he's going to solve this. He doesn't have his homeless network, or Mycroft to give him state secrets, he's never encountered magic before..." She said, her brow crinkling. "All he has is John."

"Well, I daresay that will be more than enough help." Sherlock said.

The girl spun, eyes wide and stared at him. Taking a deep breath, she schooled her features into a less surprised and more welcome look. She strode forward, extending her hand.

"Mr. Holmes, Mr. Watson. Pleasure to meet you. My name is Hermione Granger." She introduced herself.

Sherlock looked her over, taking note of everything.

Her hair wasn't done completely which meant she wasn't fully ready for the day, though she was dressed in what seemed to be the school dress code. Robes were clean, but not new, she'd had them for a while. Her eyes still had traces of sleep in them which meant she had probably just gotten up recently and hadn't had time to use the restroom to do her hair or morning routine. She was still excited about his arrival at Hogwarts so she hadn't had time to process it which meant that she'd only found out just that morning. Topping that all, she wasn't good friends with the boy, but did know him. If he wasn't a close friend, why talk to him? Because he must have grown up in the 'muggle' world and knew about his reputation. She hasn't told her close friends because she hasn't gotten the chance and she wanted to celebrate with someone who knew who he was.

In the half second it took for him to gather all this information, he had reached forward and shook her hand.

"Sherlock Holmes, the pleasure is mine." He said.

"John Watson, pleasure." John said, shaking her hand too.

She smiled at them, before looking around the room at everyone else. "Mr. Holmes, Mr. Watson, these are the students and members of Gryffindor House. It's an honor to have you here." She said politely. Everyone sort of waved, and then McGonagall took over.

"Ms. Granger you will be showing our guests around the castle, and showing them the messages left at the attack sites. Also, the students attacked if need be. Their rooms are on the fifth floor, as are your new rooms. As their guide, your homework load will be less, but you will still be expected to pass your classes." She said firmly. Hermione kept a tight rein on her shock and gave them a smile.

"Of course, however, Professor, I can't seem to recall exactly where their rooms were?" She asked, silently cursing her teacher for springing this on her so suddenly.

"The portrait of the muggle magnifying glass. Albus seemed to think it appropriate." McGonagall said, smiling slightly.

Hermione was silently fuming as she led the way out of the common room.

Harry and Ron rushed after them.

"Hermione!" Harry called, and they all turned to look at the two boys running after her.

"Harry, I'm kind of busy." Hermione said, giving him a not-so-subtle clue to go away.

"Yeah, they can wait." The ginger boy, Ron, cut in. "You said you were going to write our Transfiguration essays for us, right? Well here are our books, and all you have to do is the rough draft, we'll make it look like ours." He said, giving her a cheeky grin before dumping his books in her arms, followed by Harry's books too.

They went to move off when her sharp, angry voice cut through the hall.

"One hundred points from Gryffindor! Each!" She snapped, causing the boys to stop in their tracks. "Now take these books back, and write your own essays. I said I would go over your notes, not do your homework! Now, if you manage to make an E on your essays, I'll add fifty points to Gryffindor, but it's up to you and the rest of the House to make sure that you work back the other one hundred and fifty." Hermione glared at them, dumping their books, notes, quills, ink, and parchment onto the floor. A slow clapping reminded her they weren't alone. However, it was neither Sherlock, nor John who was clapping.

"Nice one Granger." Malfoy sneered. "Now care to explain why your showing you Muggle famliy around when it's against the rules?"

"They are not my family. The headmaster brought them in to investigate the Chamber of Secrets." She said harshly. "Now move on before I deduct points from Slytherin too."

"Oh, abusing your title as Head Girl? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Watch your step, mudblood. You'll be next." He hissed as he brushed past.

She took a breath to collect herself.

"My apologies, you have just seen the worst possible welcome Hogwarts could conjure. The two boys were Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, that was Draco Malfoy." She explained, as she began walking.

"Harry and Ron used to be your friends." Sherlock stated.

"Yes, but they were using me for my brains. I'm the smartest student in Gryffindor, and used to help with their homework. But then I realized they kept piling it on me, while I had my own homework to do, so I just kind of, stoppped. Made them do it by themselves." She shrugged as they began down a staircase.

"You did the right thing, you know." John said, seeing Sherlock remaining quiet.

"I know," She sighed. "But I think I might have killed our friendship."

"If they were just using you for your brains, there was no friendship there." John said.

She just sighed again.

"What about Malfoy?" Sherlock asked.

Hermione's lip curled in distasted. "Oh, him. He's a rich, stuck up, pure-blood brat. Thinks he owns the world just because his father used to be a Death Eater."

"Death Eater?" John inquired.

"Long story, not fit for a leisurely walk to your rooms." She said, brushing it off.

"Pure-blood?" Sherlock asked. "He called you a mudblood."

"We'll discuss that later." She said, as she approached a painted. "We're here." She said, then thought a moment. "Professor McGonagall didn't give me the password."


	3. Chapter 3

Gritting her teeth, she raked a hand through her hair, yanking out the hair tie. Her aggravation with the boys was getting to her and she took several deep breaths to calm down and collect her thoughts. She needed the password, but she was smart. She could figure it out.

Walking to the painting, she examined it carefully, thinking hard and out loud. "McGonagall didn't give me the password because she believes I can work it out for myself. I highly doubt that 'guest' is it, but 'detective' is just as unlikely." She mused. "I would strangle Dumbledore gladly if he set it as 'muggle' and I'm sure McGonagall would too. So that is definitely not it. Think Hermione!" She scolded herself. "It wouldn't be 'mystery' but since..." She trailed off as the light sparked in her eyes. "Since this is where they're staying the password might be 'two hundred and twenty-one B Baker Street'!" She exclaimed.

The portrait swung open, and she smiled brilliantly. This was why Ron and Harry had needed her. They would never have figured that out.

"Very good, Miss Granger." Sherlock said, only looking mildly impressed.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You had it figured out as soon as we walked up, didn't you?" She asked.

He smiled at her, and she glared at him. "I did of course." He said. "But I wanted to see if the person I would be forced to work with was as dumb as Anderson."

"I'm not as dumb as him." She said disapprovingly. "I'd like to see him brew Polyjuice- forget I said that." She said hurriedly, cheeks flaming and eyes averted.

"You broke a rule?" Sherlock asked, moving closer to study her. "No, you broke several." He said.

"I brewed Polyjuice Potion in my second year because Ron and Harry were convinced Malfoy was up to something." She said, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she looked up. "I broke fifty school rules when I brewed that and then it turned out to be nothing. We were lucky we didn't get expelled." She admitted.

He looked at her odd, and she felt herself blush. It looked like he was assessing her, judging whether or not she could keep up with him.

"Good sir, if you think I can't keep up with you, you are much mistaken." She said severely.

He nodded. "Very good. I've a question though." Sherlock paused, frowning. "What are we to do without Mrs. Hudson?"

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "The house elves will provide everything for you, and once you're more accustomed to magic, you can eat in the Great Hall if you want to." They nodded, and she gave them another smile. "I'll let you unpack then." She said, waving her wand and summoning the luggage they hadn't packed. With a smile, she disappeared.

Sherlock turned to John, who was watching him.

"Hm." Was all John said before beginning to unpack. Sherlock lounged a chair by the fireplace, thinking.

"You know you could help. Just moving around might help you think." John called from a bedroom.

"Quite right, John." Sherlock said, standing and moving to get his violin from it's case.

John's irritated sigh was heard very clearly by Sherlock.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ginny called. "You have explaining to do!"

The Gryffindor Princess found herself on the couch, surrounded by girls, with Ginny flanked by Parvarti and Lavender, with several other girls.

"How," Ginny began. "How did you manage to steal Sherlock Holmes?" She demanded.

"I didn't steal him!" Hermione protested. "It just sort of happened! McGonagall kind of blind-sided me with that!"

"Thestral shit." Lavender said. Hermione stood in anger, tired of listening to them down talk her.

"Leave me alone. Ginny, you're just angry because Ron is failing in school and I'm not helping him. Well get over it." She snapped, shoving past the girls, breaking the ring they'd formed. "Also, if you keep on like this, the Heir of Slytherin will make you pay." She hissed.

Only after she had left the common room did she think back on what she'd said. Why had she threatened them with the Heir of Slytherin when she was the one in real danger?

Heading to the library, she was surprised to find Sherlock and John there, pursing the books.

"Mr. Holmes, Mr. Watson, I didn't expect to see you hear. Why wasn't I told the guests I'm supposed to show around went somewhere without me?" She asked.

John gave his companion a look, before responding. "Our apologies. He was restless, and I refused to let him go anywhere without me."

"The library was easy enough to find, most libraries are on this floor of older castles, and the portraits were most helpful." Sherlock said, looking up from his book at her.

His green eyes searched hers, and she had the most odd feeling like he was searching for approval. _'Sherlock's anxious around in the wizarding world.'_ Hermione realized. She smiled at them, seeing the relief in Sherlock's eyes.

Doubtless John had noticed their little staring fit and raised his eyebrows at Sherlock, who made a 'later' gesture. Hermione watched it with amusement before pulling out her Potions book and settling down to take notes.

Her peace was interrupted a few minutes later. "Good to know someone pays attention in my class." Snape drawled.

Sherlock and John looked up in unison, while Hermione simply finished the notes she was making. "Professor." She greeted him. "This is Sherlock Holmes and his companion, John Watson. They're here to investigate the Chamber of Secrets, and I always pay attention in class." She said.

"Then why are Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley failing?" He asked smoothly.

"Because that's what their grades are. They want an E, they work for it. Not me." Hermione said, rolling up her parchment and packing her bag.

Snape introduced himself to John and Sherlock for politeness sake, then zoned back in on Hermione. "I like that philosophy, Ms. Granger. Stick to it." He advised in a very Un-Snape-like manner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this chapter is about 150 words shorter than normal, sorry guys. I know I don't update often and I'm sorry but I have two other stories I'm working on. Thanks for the great reviews! It makes me very happy to see new followers, however few they may be. How many of you are curious as to Hermione's little threat? Well I'll tell you this much: if you don't like Dark Heritage! Hermoine you might wanna stop reading. She's still our little bookworm though so don't worry. :)**

Hermione looked at him, noting the way he was watching her carefully. She tilted her head to the side. "Sir, I'm assuming that Draco has already mentioned that I threatened to take points from Slytherin?"

"Of course he told me." Snape said evenly. "He also told me about the hundred points you took from your own house."

"Two hundred." She smiled, standing. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go get a book for Transfiguration." She saw the slight tensing of Sherlock's face, and knew he was slightly panicking at the idea of being left alone with a wizard he was unfamiliar  
with. "Come on Sherlock, I'll tell you about the wizarding world. John, you want to come along?" She asked.

"Sure." He said, moving around the table to stand by Sherlock.

Snape watched the trio carefully, seeing how she was always polite, and careful not to leave them behind. Interesting, and definitely something his master would want to hear.

Leading the way through the shelves of books, Hermione began her explanation of why the muggles didn't know about wizards. "Well it was actually considered a blessing to have a wizard in your village, but as the Roman Catholic Church began to have more  
and more sway, and began preaching about the 'sin of witchcraft' we were began to be persecuted." She paused, looking at the title of a book. "But that was no problem for us. Even though they were burning us at the stake, we could charm the flames  
so that they didn't hurt us. Instead they only mildly tickled. However, we knew that things would only get worse if the church knew they weren't doing any good. So we went into hiding." She frowned for a moment before putting the book back on the  
shelf. "The magical children needed somewhere to go, to learn magic without getting caught. It was too risky to teach magic in your own house back then." She paused again, biting her lip as she thought.

"So what happened?" John prompted.

She shook herself out of her thoughts with a smile. "The four greatest witches and wizards of the age founded Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. The one who originally thought of providing a home and school for the children was Helga Hufflepuff.  
Godric Gryffindor agreed to deliver the news if they could get it organized. The organization was done by Rowena Ravenclaw. Salazar Slytherin was the one who told them that only certain children, pure bloods, should be allowed into the school. They  
wouldn't listen to him, and it was a good thing too. He taught them how to be sly and underhanded. They used that skill for the good, taking muggle born witches and wizards from their homes whilst their parents were asleep so as to avoid a scene."  
She nodded to herself, smiling."It was rather brilliant."

"There's more to the story." Sherlock said, watching her.

"Yes, there is. They needed to know how each student needed to be taught. The brave ones would be best taught by Gryffindor, while the sharp and witty ones would blossom under Ravenclaw's guidance. The kind, loyal ones went to Hufflepuff while the stuck  
up, arrogant, evil little twerps went to Slytherin." Hermione maintained a pleasant smile while she spoke.

They nodded, and she turned back to the shelves. Spotting the book she was looking for, her eyes lit up and she hurried forward to grab it before anyone else could. A cackle sounded out through the room and her face hardened.

"Peeves, now really isn't a good time." She called out to the poltergeist as she tucked the book into her bag. The joker appeared in front of her with a malicious smile and Sherlock could see the barely masked fear on her face. "Peeves." She snapped.

"What's they doing here lovely?" He trilled, twisting jumps in midair.

"They are guests." She said, her tone hard.

"Does Dumbly knows about them? Ooohh I bets he don't!" Peeves cackled.

"Of course he knows about them Peeves. He asked them to come here." She said, her patience wearing thin.

"And why would he do that?" The poltergeist asked, peering at her curiously.

"Because he's tired of students getting petrified!" She exclaimed. "He brought Sherlock here to stop this Chamber nonsense!"

The poltergeist stilled. "I respect anyone who's here to help the students." He said seriously. "I may torture them but I do care about their safety and they've never been seriouslyhurt by me." He said.

Hermione thought back and saw he was right. "You're right Peeves. Thank you."

He blew a raspberry at her before zooming off to a group of first years. She turned to face her Muggle charges.

"Who was that?" John asked, glancing between the retreating figure of the prankster and Hermione.

"He's a poltergeist, and his name is Peeves." She explained. "He's a troublemaker, but he's never seriously harmed the students but I was worried he'd try and disrupt the investigation."

Sherlock nodded, and quirked his eyebrow at her. "Speaking of, could we see the crime scenes?"

Hermione blushed lightly. "Of course, follow me." She said, leading the way out of the library.


End file.
